


Yondu's Fan Club

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, One-Shot, Other, Yondu has a fan club, Yondu is a flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: Yondu has to hang out on Earth and he finds the whole thing boring until he discovers that humans know who he is.A commission from tumblr





	Yondu's Fan Club

**Author's Note:**

> So I had come up with this idea and then someone commissioned me, asking me for a Yondu drabble so I thought it was the best time to use this fun little idea of Yondu having a fan club on Earth.

Yondu regretted teaching Quill the art of blackmail. Because thanks to that skill, Yondu was sitting on a bench on Terra watching Quill be fawned over by Earth girls. This was some charity event or something. Heroes would gather and let their fans pay money to visit them. Technically, Yondu didn’t see himself as a hero. He would fight anyone for the right price. But Quill had dirt on him so here was Yondu, bored out of his skull.

   Quill wasn’t the only hero there. Iron Man had a few girls around him, listening to him intently. He was probably talking about himself the stuck up prick. Yondu rolled his eyes and glanced over at the American boy. There were tons of girls around him too, feeling his muscles and sighing dreamily. Hell, even Rocket had fan girls who were calling him adorable. Yondu was surprised that the raccoon was enjoying it so much. Groot had some fans who were content with making flower crowns for the overgrown tree. Yondu yawned, ready to fall asleep.

   “Um excuse me?”

   Yondu glanced over to the Terran female standing next to him. Her hair was dyed bright red like his fin. Huh, that was kinda cute. It was almost like she was imitating him.

   “Can I help you sugar?” He asked.

   “You’re him aren’t you? You’re Yondu right?” She sounded excited.

   “The one and only.”

   “I knew it! Daisy, Mauve, it’s him!”

   Two other girls appeared behind the first one. Yondu stared at them a bit confused until he realized something. One their shirts was a picture of him. These girls were here to see him? Sitting up, he watched as they sat next to him. He was downright shocked, but he began to grin. Some humans knew who he was and they were all attractive as hell. God, he couldn’t wait to rub this in Quill’s face.

   “So you ladies have heard of me?” He asked.

   “Heard of you? We love you! I’m Juliet, founder of your fan club! These are my two best friends, Daisy and Mauve.” The redhead explained.

   “You’re the coolest person around!” Daisy added.

   “Do you have your arrow with you?” Mauve asked.

   Yondu couldn’t believe it. He had his own fan club. Grinning, he began to whistle. The three girls watched in awe as his Yakka arrow started to float. Feeling the need to show off, Yondu sent the arrow flying around the room. He did a few tricks, making the arrow zig-zag and go backward. His fan club clapped, obviously impressed.  Satisfied, the had the arrow land in his lap.

   “So cool!” Daisy sighed.

   “I have to tell the others he’s here! They’ll want to meet him!” Mauve took out her phone.

   “Oh, there are others?” Yondu stretched his arms and wrapped them around Daisy and Juliet. “How big is my fan club.”

   “Currently, we have fifty members,” Juliet giggled. “I started the club at college, and then I made a website, and before we knew it, we had tons of members.”

   “Ain’t that something?” Yondu grinned. “Now tell me, ladies, what do you like about me?”

   “Your accent for one! It’s super sexy!” Daisy said.

   “Plus, you have the coolest weapon,” Mauve added.

   “Is that right?” Yondu’s grinned continued to grow.

   “Also, Juliet thinks you’re hot,” Daisy said in a loud whisper.

   “Daisy, you weren’t supposed to tell him that!” Juliet blushed slightly. “Besides, you think he’s hot too!”

   “Okay, let’s admit we all think he’s hot! Because he is!” Mauve said.

   Oh, Yondu was going to enjoy every single of minute of this. He thought for a second before speaking again.

   “Well, since your ladies are such fans of mine, why don’t we head on over to a hotel and I could give you a ‘private’ interview?” He asked with a sly grin. “Maybe a little ‘one-on-one’ with each of ya? How does that sound?”

   The girls began to giggle, and they all nodded. Yondu decided that maybe Earth wasn’t such a bad place after all. Maybe he could come back for the next charity event and meet more of his fan club.

 

 


End file.
